redwall_fanfic656fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Heather the dragon rider/Southswardian Idea
Hm I'm not sure what to call this really, but whatever. It's just to kinda keep track of my ideas and characters for this fic that I will probably never write. I just really like the idea, and even if I never do write it, I can at least have fun with the characters and maybe RP with them. ;) Anyways, this is an idea that I had quite a long time ago, actually, about a Redwall version of Robin Hood that takes place in Southsward. I did write a bit of it, but didn't have enough ideas to make much at the time, and now I'm busy with Defenders and a bunch of other stuff so... =P I kept most of my original ideas, but I have changed a couple things. Now I'm thinkin' I'll call it Tournament at Floret. The King's Outlaw is now the working title XD Characters Flinn Streambattle - The guy who is based on Robin Hood, and at first his name was Reed, but I decided I liked Flinn better. Somehow it's more fitting. Don't know why I chose for him to be a Streambattle, just thought it would be interesting. I'm pretty sure he's like Rab and Iris's grandson, I still need to figure out the time and everything. Also I think it would explain his archery... I just now thought of that. xD Olivia DeWhite - A girl who is like Maid Marian, but she'll probly be more like Marian in this one book I really like where she is kinda more like one of Robin's Merry Men, you know, escaping from the castle and helping fight the bad guys. She's cool. B) Pip Skullcracker - Yup it's Little John! xD The big muscular guy with a small name who beats up the hero outlaw on the bridge. :D Hill and Dale - Woodsorrel twins who came down from Mossflower. At first it was just Dale, but I added Hill because I thought it was funny... "O'er hill an' dale, through a roaring gale..." ;D Dale was supposed to be Allan-a-Dale, but I guess now he's split into two arguing twins lol. I think Dale is the older one. They're constantly fighting over who plays which instrument. xD Brother Arndy - A mole from Redwall Abbey, haven't decided what he's doing down in Southsward exactly, but despite his girth, he can sure defend himself. xD And can outscoff most hares. o.o Squirrelking Peter - The current Squirrelking of Southsward, who is away on a mission and has not returned. Like King Richard. Prince Ivan - Peter's bratty little brother who takes over while the King is gone and treats all the Southswardians horribly. Yeah, a squirrel villain... o.o Delto - A bit more of a minor character, but important. He's the village blacksmith, and gets news and stuff for Flinn. Will - A mysterious young squirrel who is full of surprises and not what he appears to be. Ferris - A handsome, extremely intellegent weasel who is Ivan's adviser. He's very charming and hard not to like. Characters who need names (suggestions please?) Some fat guy who will be like the Sherriff. Olivia's Lady-in-waiting, like Lady Kluck or whatever her name is in other versions lol. A Song This is actually a song I wrote for Robin Hood, for right after they "rob" Sir Guy and the Sheriff and send them home on foot, but I decided to make it a RW version too! :D Farewell my freinds, farewell, we're mighty glad you came, you are too, we can tell, playing with us our game. We feasted together heartily, we provided the scoff, and you gave back so happily that finery that you took off. Come back and visit again one day, and we will do this once more, that we merry beasts of Southsward may give back riches to the poor. So here will we wait for you, feasting without a care, we really hope you birdbrains do return to Southsward fair! Theme songs Flinn and Olivia - Hold On by TobyMac https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdO9enhb7Ac On and On by The Score https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPLxNLQKIQI Category:Blog posts